Never Meant
by Ukonkirves
Summary: "I really can't stand that guy." "I really don't want to talk to her." These were the occasional thoughts of Futaba Otohiro and Ninomiya Maiko whenever they randomly meet each other. However what they didn't realize is how very much alike these two actually are and they'll come to notice it within the following days. From Futaba-san Chi No Kyoudai.
1. Chapter 1

_Never Meant by American Football_

* * *

"Dammit Futaba! How long are you going to ignore our rules?!"

It was a typical day for Futaba Otohiro and it isn't getting any better. He lost count of how many times he was sent to the staff room for one little broken rule; constantly reminded to uphold the schools good image instead of tarnishing it with his bleached hair. The boy merely shrugged it off but to no avail as the staff member continued his cavil backlash.

"It's hard to believe you're the younger brother of that honor student."

_'This again...'_

Of course he had to bring her up again. The beautiful, smart and beloved student council president; a perfect role model to everyone in school.

His older twin sister: Futaba Neiko.

_***Tsk***_ "Whatever... I'm going back to class."

"Hey! I'm not done with you Futaba!"

The blonde slammed the door behind him, frustrated that he had to repeat this antagonistic loop all over again. If only he and everyone else saw her. He knew better than anyone that underneath the brilliance and magnificence of this so-called role model student lied a much more sickening personality. Every time: At home, in school and the public places be it the park or the mall she would always...

_***RIIIING!***_

_'Huh? Class is over already?'_

"Oto-kun!"

The boy instantly felt arms wrap around his neck and two soft orbs squish against his chest. Hampering his face was the blissful scent of shampoo and conditioner alongside smooth yet soft black hair. This was the normal routine regarding Otohiro and his overly affectionate sister. Her brocon tendencies bothered him and whenever he tried to stop her antics...

"Dammit Nee-chan! I told you to stop doing that!" Otohiro shouted in annoyance while pushing her away.

"Oh don't be like that Oto-kun~ I know how much you like my hugs~"

"No I do not!"

She can't take a hint. A blunt one at that.

No matter what he does he's always subjected to her _"Loving Playtime". _The elder Futaba sibling finds an opportunity to make amatory eye contact, discuss about their nonexistent romance, giving hugs from time to time and in bolder, more rare cases a kiss on the cheek. His sister is an affliction to his dignity and to his student status. Teachers belittle or contrast him for not being alike to Neiko, fellow schoolmates (specifically male schoolmates) see him as the truest of enemies because of his existence around everyone's big sister and to one particular person who saw them along with their usual antics...

"You really gotta stop with this pervy siscon stuff Futaba-kun."

Standing in front of the twins scheduled classroom was a disturbed girl with short pink hair. Ninomiya Maiko, a close friend to Neiko and the only witness to the consistent shenanigans these twins always make.

"Ninomiya! No! it's not like that!" The blonde vehemently tried to explain the situation. Even with him alleviating the situation it didn't stop her from sarcastically replying.

"Sure, sure... I believe you."

"I'm serious! You have to believe me!"

"Hmm. Yeah gotcha." She then gestured the two to come inside the classroom before going inside herself. "We'll continue this another time Futaba-kun. Class is starting."

Otohiro groaned in defeat, seeing as he couldn't affirm his abhorrence of Neiko's advances and reassure the pinkette that he isn't this incestuous debauchee who follows his sister like an obedient dog in heat. It's a creepy notion that both he and Maiko agree but because of his sister spewing these defaming stories about him being an obsessive sister lover while she gladly fell into her clingy brocon habits and make a misunderstanding that he couldn't pry away or defend himself it was hard to make her or anyone else for that matter to see the bigger picture behind all of this. The boy then felt the satiny touch of his sister's hand grasping his own.

"Mai-chan's right Oto-kun. We'll continue this after class okay~" She gave him a wink and in response he cringed while ripping his hand away from hers. Going to his assigned seat Otohiro dug his head down on the desk while wrapping his arms around it. Even though class has already started he was tired, tired of all this. Tired of this wretched loop of denigration and perversion, tired of having everyone going at his neck while also repelling his sister's unacceptable desires for him.

It's a dysphoric cycle on repeat.

He wanted it all to end.

_'Why couldn't my life be normal?'_

* * *

_'I feel for him, having an older sibling like this...'_

Maiko saw the distraught form of Otohiro having his head planted against the wooden board and instantly felt sympathy for the poor guy. Like him, she too the younger sibling of a twin who on sight mentions many of her shameless and embarrassing moments she has done since she was a child. What's worse was that he has this abnormal interest on wearing female clothing more specifically hers and he continued doing so even after he was told not to years ago. Whenever he gets the chance he would steal her clothes from her closet or laundry and have the audacity to not even wash them once he was done using them.

Of course she loves her brother to death but the pros and cons are leaning a little more towards the latter than the former. It's his indelible tomfoolery that is to blame. She can at least see the reason as to why Otohiro died his hair from what Neiko told her. Underneath the fabricated stories she kept telling to the pink haired girl she pinpointed the purpose behind this one delinquent act:

Futaba Otohiro is not Futaba Neiko, that much was obvious.

Still the question remains: What's the context behind all of this? Why did he resort to become the school's lone rebel? Obviously he doesn't like this type of polarizing attention yet he couldn't bring himself to become a model student like his sister. He wasn't an idiot, far from in fact and he could go to a different school given all the negativity surrounding him though he chose to stay. Why, why all of this? Maiko's thoughts were interrupted by the passing of quiz papers. She grabbed the small stack and saw a little addition taped on one of the papers.

"Futaba-kun. Quiz." The girl whispered to the rising boy who lazily grabbed the last piece. Maiko immediately read the note stuck between the papers.

And what she read was disgusting.

**_"Get out of this school delinquent!"_**

**_"You don't belong here!"_**

**_"Go join the Yakuza, rebel bastard!"_**

**_"Neiko Onee-sama isn't yours to have, creep!"_**

Without any of the ones responsible for this small compilation of slurs directed towards the blonde seeing that she was one holding the sliver of paper the pinkette crumbled it before storing it away and directed her anger to the quiz in front of her. This school has a reputation of producing and recruiting ideal students to which they constitute the boon of civilization. What she saw here wasn't that. It was petty bullying from elitist snobs who don't like the younger Futaba sibling simply because he's "stealing" the attention of the most desirable girl in the school. The fact that this school prides itself of having perfect students and yet here she sees bullying and slander coming from said students...

No wonder Otohiro is having a rough time here.

_'This is going too far.'_

* * *

_***RIIIING!***_

School day's finally over and for Ninomiya Maiko she is not going to be relaxing for today.

A combination of after school activities and a chat with the student council president made her stay behind for a bit. Even after subjecting herself to help assist her friend who in between of their usual conversations managed to include her brother stories the pinkette received another task. This one unfortunately came in a phone call.

From her older brother...

"Mai-chann~" A high pitched, can be easily mistaken for a girl's voice joyfully yelled.

"Mmrgh-" _'Play it cool Maiko.' _"What is it Anii..."

"Mom said we ran out of milk!"

"Okay? Go get some then."

"Whaa~ No way! I'm already back home!"

The girl's face faulted when she heard that.

_'Are you kidding me?'_

"You get it Mai-chan~!"

"Huh?! Hey! Hold on-"

"Oh boy! There's my favorite show! I'll see you later Mai-chan!"

"Wait a minute! Anii? ANII?!"

He hung up on her.

_'Dammit...!'_

Guess she had no choice then.

It's a good thing that she has her wallet with her. The household rarely have a shortage situation and today was one of those days. Doesn't mean she likes doing these one in a hundred runs. She could've been in her room giving her feet the much needed rest but now they have to stay up for a little bit longer. All of this walking when she's obviously tired of it to just get a carton of milk.

_'Come to think of it. Wasn't there a new market in town?'_ Maiko recalled a few posters planted all over the place. Something about a new organic grocery store opening up with the quality of the food being the focal point of the establishment. Her sights then lead to one of those posters in front of a store but something was different about this particular piece of advertisement.

**_Whole N' Organic_**

**_Grand Opening_**

**_Business Hours:_**

**_Monday: 10:00 AM - 10:00 PM_**

**_Tuesday: 10:00 AM - 10:00 PM_**

**_Wednesday: 10:00 AM - 10:00 PM_**

**_Thursday: 10:00 AM - 10:00 PM_**

**_Friday: 10:00 AM - 10:00 PM_**

**_Saturday: 10:00 AM - 10:00 PM_**

**_Sunday: Closed_**

'_Well, what do you know.'_

Fortune smiles on her as she enters the brand new shop. It exuberated a home by the countryside atmosphere with its bright lights and colorful products. They weren't kidding when the company said that their goods are top notch. Even at a distance without trying one of the fruits or vegetables she could tell that these were high quality.

_'Now, where's the milk?'_

The store wasn't immense enough to make her wander around just to find the dairy isle so it was easy for her to just grab the carton, pay for it and be on her way. By the time she did Maiko saw a group of women heading towards the other side of the store where another larger group stood in front of a makeshift kitchen. Traversing through to the front she asked one of the onlookers next to her.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Some cute boy is taking part in a cooking challenge. If the judges think his food delicious then he wins a grand prize of 50,000 yen!" She said enthusiastically.

_'...That's a lot of money.'_

Curiously, Maiko made her way forward to see who specifically was participating. By the time she got there it was clear who was cooking. A blonde haired boy wearing the male version of her school's uniform with an apron fastened securely around his body. His fluid movements are complimented by his laser focus intensity on the food. The attention he's giving to the dish, from the cutting to mixing of ingredients while also prepping it for the judges was like that of celebrity chefs on magazines. Once he was done the girl managed to get a better look of the participant and she gasped on who this boy is.

"Futaba-kun?!"

* * *

"Ah! Futaba-san! This looks delicious!" The announcer proclaimed at the boy's steaming hot dish. She had never seen a beautiful plate of food like his before. The audience were also amazed at his skill in the kitchen and the result of it. It was like looking at their future husband cooking for them with a smile on his face. Soon they vocally showed their wonderment.

"Wow! It does look delicious!"

"It smells good too!"

"He must be a pro at cooking if he made that."

Otohiro blinked at the positive commentary he's receiving. Admiration like this was unexpected to the lone boy and this led him to blush extensively all over his cheeks.

_'I don't believe it... I've never been praised like this before...'_

"Alright everybody! It's time to meet the judges!"

"Wait... What?"

Coming out of the store's kitchen were a trio of beautiful women with jaw-dropping figures in surprisingly modest clothing. They seemed enthusiastic when the curry hit their noses with it's enchanting scent. With a spoonful of curry and a side of rice they all took the pleasure of eating it; as soon as they did a wave of flavor struck them unexpectedly.

"Wow! This is so good!

"It's super tasty!"

"I can eat this all day!"

While the all female audience looked on with glares of jealousy and pouts seeing as they can't try the alluring food in front of them Otohiro on the other hand froze in place. Their faces and voices plaster the cities all over Japan so it was a big shock for the blonde to know who these girls are.

_'They're Gravure Idols!'_

"Hey! Are you really the one who made this yummy food?" One of the girls asked Otohiro.

"H-Huh? Er... Yeah l did."

"Amazing! You really know how to cook!"

"This is like something out of a restaurant."

"You can really taste everything here!"

_'It's just curry with rice.'_ His face turned a brighter shade of crimson by the ongoing stream of compliments. It's as if he couldn't get anymore embarrassed than this.

Unfortunately for him it can.

He felt his arm being intertwined by a pair of arms before a pillowy sensation enveloped his whole limb. The boy looked to the side and saw the girl giving him a half-lidded look.

"By the way~ What's your name~?"

"U-Uhh Futaba Otohiro..."

Another pair of arms and soft feeling enveloped his second arm.

"Fufu~ He's blushing, so cute~"

The last girl wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a full view of her beautiful face and cleavage.

"Ne, Otohiro-kun~ You wouldn't mind if you make us dinner tonight? We'll make it worth your while~" She giggled lightly, both at the idea and his adorable, scarlet stricken face.

"A-Ano..."

Steam poured out of his ears at her suggestion. He couldn't take this anymore. In the midst of all the seductive looks and glares of envy he saw one particular girl in the audience. He felt a pit on his stomach when he recognized her short, pink hair and wearing the female version of his school's uniform.

_'N-N-Ninomiya?! What's she doing here?! Oh no, if she's here then Nee-chan...' _The boy wiggled himself out of the trio's grasp.

"Sorry but I can't! Someone's waiting for me!" He made a dash towards Maiko taking her hand while running away from the crowd. Her eyes widened when she was dragged away; she didn't get the chance to react with what's going on. The audience and judges looked on as the two disappeared from sight. The three idols joined the rest of the girls in pouting with envy at the pinkette holding Otohiro's hand.

"She's so lucky." One of them spoke up to which everyone agreed.

* * *

The two students found themselves in the spice section of Whole N' Organic slightly tired from their run. Otohiro took slow and deep breaths while on the other hand Maiko inhaled more gulps of air then him. It took a few seconds for the boy to gather his thoughts before the pinkette spoke.

"Futaba-kun..."

"Yeah?"

"Your hand." The girl pointed out with a slight blush dusting her cheeks. He looked down to see that he is still firmly grasping her hand. His blush didn't fade even when he released his grip and after escaping the affectionate trio.

"Ah! Sorry!"

Both had thoughts regarding their short time holding each other.

_'Strong...'_

_'Soft...'_

Though they'll never say it out loud especially when they're this close.

"Seriously, what's the big idea Futaba-kun?!"

"I'm sorry! Again! I wanted to know if Neiko was here with you."

"Huh? No, she's not." That was... odd. Why would he questioned the presence of his sister in a rather perturbed way. It was different then what she usually sees with those two with the older sister being too clingy for anyone's taste and the brother exasperated because of this. Said boy sighed in relief when he heard his sister is not around.

"That's good."

"What do you mean by that?"

His lips formed a grim line before responding. "She doesn't like it when I'm around other girls. Even when I'm talking to you would tick her off."

"W-What?!"

"You heard me."

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounded?"

"If only you knew..."

"If only I- Futaba-kun, what are you talking about?"

"You've seen it before. Again and again whenever we're together. Don't tell me you haven't realized it by now..."

"What...?"

"..." His hands clenched with his fingers digging deep into his palms.

"Futaba-kun! What do you mean?!"

"..."

"What's this have to do with Neiko and you?"

"..."

"Futaba-kun!" A fist flew by her head hitting the brick wall behind her.

"SHE'S A CREEP OKAY! SHE'S A FUCKING, PERVERTED CREEP!" His actions scared the questioning girl to death. His defensive outbursts were nothing new but what she just experienced terrified her to the core. He didn't even flinch when the rough edges of the wall carved into his knuckles leaving ugly scrapes. "You don't know her like I do! You don't know what she's really like behind closed doors! A clingy, spoiled, little brother-loving brat in disguise! That's what she really is and most of the school buy her perfect girl act!"

That piece of information shocked her but he didn't stop there. He continued to release these frustrations knowing that he needed to get this off his chest one way or another. Dragging his injured limb down his fist disappeared and his hand leaned against the wall while he stared at the pink haired girl's eyes with a troubled gaze.

"You ever wonder why I'm the Black Sheep of the school and the Futaba household? Neiko. You always wonder why I'm a Loner. Neiko. It's always her. Even when I'm busting my ass off to at least get some decent grades people still keep trying to contrast me with her. Even when I tried being friendly: the guys get jealous because my sister keeps doting on me and the girls..." His frown deepened when he went into that subject. "Not only do some of them look down on me because of the sheer difference between me and Neiko but said person hated the fact that I'm making friends who're female. The fear I've seen from them was because of my sister and they didn't like the fact that they were a burden to me from all the arguments that me and Neiko have whenever I'm hanging around them. Friendships cut short; all because of her."

He then sat down against the rough wall beside him tired from just talking about the bane of his existence. Otohiro thought it was funny that talking about his sister made him more tired than running in general. His fingers held a strain of dyed hair.

"Turning my hair blonde wasn't just to change my style a bit but it was my last attempt to make my sister stop bothering me, hoping that she'll disapprove my delinquency and finally leave me alone for the first time in years. But that backfired and she supported it not realizing that I don't want anything to do with her. Now our classmates and school staff have the excuse of going after me even when I'm not doing anything wrong just because I broke one rule. It has nothing to do with them but they keep on pestering me about being a hooligan just to gain Neiko's favour..." The boy wrapped his arms around his head and knees. "I never wanted any of this. A normal life is all I wanted and I couldn't even have that. It's not even much dammit. They rather see me gone than see me trying... trying to at least be someone they can rely on..."

Maiko was silent. Her bangs hid her eyes as she processed all of what the younger Futaba sibling said about his sister and the chaos around them. It was a lot to take in and the fact he's there right in front of her just saying that meant that he had no outlet nor a way to ease the emotions he felt towards Neiko and the school body. She then looked back at the comments she made about him though lighthearted it effected him greatly without her realizing it until now. Unexpectedly Otohiro felt his head being hugged and his face up close to a girl's collarbone. He looked up to see Maiko kneeling down with a massive blush on her face and before he has the chance to say anything two words cut him off that hit his heart fully.

"N-Ninomiya wha-!"

"I'm sorry..."

Never in all of his life thought he would hear those two world changing words come out of her mouth. An apology because of all the incest jokes she made and the scrutinizing, sarcastic attitude she had against him. Not only that but he was being hugged by someone other than his sister. This made the hug warmer, comfortable and more meaningful as he too hugged back.

This was solace to him.

The girl simply had her face planted into his hair and familiar words began popping up when he had his arms locked around her torso.

_'Strong.'_

She wasn't the only one. The boy's cheek brushed against Maiko's skin from her open collar shirt. One word came into mind.

_'Soft.'_

Though they'll never say it out loud especially when they're this close.

* * *

A few minutes passed before they separated but not without their faces hot to the touch and colored crimson. The blonde checked the time on his phone seeing that it's an hour before the sun goes down. Soon as he did a scowl formed on his face.

"What's wrong Futaba-kun?" Maiko questioned to which he showed her the disturbing issue.

_Nee-chan_

_Missed Calls - 115_

_Unread Messages - 307_

_'...What the hell?'_

Maiko's face merely froze at this particular form of absurdity. She heard a few stories about clingy girlfriends/boyfriends but this stumped her.

_'This is way too creepy.'_

"Mind giving me a while Ninomiya?"

"Pfft- A while Futaba-kun?"

He merely showed the increasing number of missed calls and unread messages. She nodded as he left the aisle after which the girl massaged her temples at this... this... She can't even describe it.

"My head hurts."

"Ninomiya-san?"

Hearing her name Maiko turned to the judges along with the entire audience standing in front of her.

"Uhh... yes that's me."

"Hmmm..." One of the judges studied her, a sole hand stroking her chin. "SHE'S SUPER LUCKY!"

"Wh-What?!" That startled her.

"Not only does she have the shining example of a model body but she's cute and beautiful at the same time!" The girl pointed at her with a fire in her eyes. "And that is effective when you're hugging that handsome boyfriend of yours!"

"W-What?! Boyfriend?! W-Wait a minute! You were watching us?!"

"During the kabedon and hug scenes? Absolutely!" The other judge pointed out before dropping down to her knees dramatically with a clenched fist. "It was the epitome of a romantic scene! Something straight out of a movie!"

_'Kabedon?!' _She screamed in her thoughts and in disbelief regarding the position the two were recently in. "Hold on! What are you-" The audience then voiced out their dissatisfaction, completely cutting off Maiko's chance to respond.

"This world's too cruel! I want to have a boyfriend like yours!"

"Someone who is a hunk and can cook? You're cheating Ninomiya-san!"

"It's unfair to the rest of us that you have someone like him!"

As the crowd continues on Maiko thought about the comments they were making.

_'They do have a point, he is pretty cute and handsome, he definitely knows how to cook- What am I saying?!'_ The girl shook her head, trying to remove the thoughts and blush as one of the judges came up to her with envelope in hand.

"Let's forget about them for a sec. It was unanimous. We all enjoyed Otohiro-kun's dish and he deserved the cash prize. We're just upset that he is already taken." She then poked her nose with the envelope before winking. "You got yourself a nice catch Ninomiya-san."

"Wait a minute! Futaba-kun isn't-"

"What's with that racket?" Said boy came into the aisle visibly exhausted from his talk with Neiko.

"Ahh nothing Futaba-kun we were just talking with your girlfriend here."

"G-Girlfriend?!"

The judge nodded before giving him the envelope. "Yup and not only that but I'm here to give you the grand prize of 50,000 yen. Congrats."

"Uhh thanks. But wait a second! Ninomiya isn't-" He was cut off when the said girl grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the girls. "Hey! What're-"

"Forget it Futaba-kun! They're not going to listen!"

They disappeared from sight and as soon as they did the judge addresses the girls reassuring them about the duo that left.

"Ladies! He's single!"

**_"""""WHAT!"""""_**

"I'm surprised any of you didn't notice. If they were really together then they wouldn't have to resort to calling each other their surnames. The hug, sure it's a possibility but I'm not too convinced on how real their relationship is. So cross your fingers girls..."

They did.

"And hope that he isn't taken."

* * *

"Ninomiya?"

"Yeah?"

"Your hand." The girl looked down to see her hand firmly grasping his after they left the store clearly embarrassed from the people there. An identical situation but the position is switched.

"Sorry."

She released his hand before looking down on the floor, rubbing her elbow not knowing the fact that the girl unconsciously grabbed his hand. Otohiro tried to calm his blush while ripping the envelope open to see the check and saw a peculiar slip of paper inside. It had numbers.

Phone numbers.

He felt a glare hitting the back of his head. The boy saw Maiko, her blush dissipating but she had a minor frown.

"You're such a playboy Futaba-kun." Said the pinkette. The boy turned his head away while hiding the check and phone numbers in his backpack.

"What? Do you want to be part of this?"

"Like hell!" Maiko punched the blonde for the dumb question he said. However they laughed. There's no negativity here. The two proceeded to joke around while walking to which unknown to the Futaba boy they were heading to the girl's house.

"I guess this is it. Thanks again Ninomiya. It means a lot that we get to hang out like this." He said while scratching his head.

"Yeah, no problem. I mean we're technically friends at this point right?"

"Right... Friends." He flashed a light smile to Maiko to which she widened her eyes in surprise. It was her first time seeing him smile; so foreign, genuine and captivating. She was so used to seeing his neutral, tired face that it hit her to see him so... Happy. She drifted her eyes away as she felt her heart race and face burn again.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Ninomiya. Good night."

"Uh wait Futaba-kun!"

"Yeah?"

"Could we... I don't know... Umm... exchange numbers." _'Gosh, this is painfully embarrassing.'_

"...So you do want to be a part of this."

"Shut up."

With their contacts shared they waved each other farewell as Maiko went inside her house to see much to her surprise her mother sitting down on the living room couch waiting patiently while watching television.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back Mai-chan. It took you a while to get a carton of milk hasn't it?" She said sarcastically while turning the T.V. off. Said girl had her eyes open in shock before a tinge of pink formed on her cheeks.

"Umm... Well..."

"You don't need to explain it hun." Her mother's smile turned into a teasing grin. "After all it's great to see that you have a certain someone to keep you company while walking those dark and dangerous streets."

"H-Huh?! What do you mean by that?!"

"I mean you and that cute, blonde boyfriend of yours Mai-chan~"

Not again. "Wait a minute! He's-"

"Oh it takes me back when I was your age! Hanging around this late, walking back home together. It's all too similar a scene when me and your father started dating."

"Mom!"

"I can just imagine your children in the near future!" She sighed before imagining the perfect picture of her potential grandchildren. "So cute! They look just like you and your hubby!"

Maiko had enough. She tried to explain but to no avail.

To hell with just "Explaining."

**_"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"_**

She finally got it out.

* * *

"Oto-kun! What took you so long!"

"I was busy."

"That doesn't mean you can ignore my calls and messages!"

"Says you. I don't have to respond you know."

_*sniff*_ "That's horrible to say Oto-kun. You'll make Nee-chan cry."

_'Cry me a river.'_

"Regardless, I forgive you Oto-kun~! But you must return my calls next time okay? Come on... promise your big sister~"

"Like hell you're gonna that from me. I'm going to bed so leave me alone."

"What about dinner Oto-kun! I'm hungry!"

"There's leftovers in the fridge."

The boy made his way upstairs to the bathroom, locking it so that his sister won't have any bright ideas. Loosening his tie and removing his shirt he carefully caressed the black and blue spots marred on his body. Opening one of the cabinet drawers he pulled out a few packs and left it on the side to take out a small rattling container. After swallowing a small pastille he wasted no time showering and grabbing the cold to the touch items he went to his room to rest with the ice packs softly planted on where his bruises are. Groaning by the stinging touch Otohiro tried his best to ignore it while also trying to fall asleep at the same time.

"Damn."

_'I mean we're technically friends at this point right?'_

"...Friends."

* * *

_"Friends?!"_

_"What friends?!"_

_"Whenever you made friends they ditched you for Neiko!"_

_"They'll forget you and go for that pervert instead!"_

_"Just like them remember?!"_

_"That girl from elementary school?!"_

_"Those bastards in middle school?!"_

_"It's the exact same cycle!"_

_"Befriend and then betray!"_

_"She'll do that!_

_"Like everybody else did!"_

_"You're going to be alone!"_

_"Always!"_

_"And it's all because of her!"_

_"..."_

* * *

The next day. It was the same shift but different day for the Futaba boy. More troubles with his sister when she barged into his room whilst changing. He turned crimson before screaming at her in utter humiliation.

"STOP DOING THAT!"

"Hehe~ Oto-kun's flustered body... So cute."

"GET OUT!"

A few minutes later and he went to prepare today's breakfast. Still taking care and pride with what he's making.

"Ah~ You're cooking is still so amazing Oto-kun~!

"Hmm." No words were coming out to respond to her praise. He was more focused on drinking his second cup of coffee as it was his only means of relaxation. The light brown beverage soothed his tensions.

For now anyway.

"Ne... Oto-kun. Drinking too many caffeinated beverages is bad for your heart you know."

"And minding other people's business is common courtesy."

"Mou... don't be so negative."

"Mmm..." Can't even drink his coffee in peace.

"But I do care about you Oto-kun. I really do." His sister said in a quiet, passionate tone.

"..."

"Oto-kun?"

"Let's go. We're gonna be late again." He said finishing his coffee while grabbing his bookbag and heading to the door.

"Oh! You're right!" Neiko did the same as the siblings walked out of the house. The black haired girl couldn't help but be concerned of her brother's status. He seemed more withdrawn and dependant on his liquid stimulant as though he hasn't had a stroke of repose before. His face still showed the usual, cool neutrality though she couldn't put her finger on his demeanour. Trying something out, she immediately grabbed his head and placed it on her ample chest, rubbing his dyed hair.

"There, There. It's okay Oto-kun."

"Get off of me!"

Otohiro became abrupt with his minor shove, keeping him an arms length away from her.

"O-Oto-kun..."

"..."

He didn't said anything; his hair covering his overtaxed face. Instead he let went off to school without her. Neiko on the other hand was worried for the boy. His shouting at her though common, was louder and more extraneous than before. His push was a hard one, almost close to being painful though he limited his full strength. It hurt her dearly to see him like this.

It was literal torture.

_'What's making you so stressed Oto-kun...?'_

* * *

_'Stop. Just stop. Make it stop.'_

Otohiro tried to calm himself down while gripping his head. These things keep barging in. He personally didn't want any of these thoughts to disturb him whilst dealing with his twin sister but it couldn't stop regardless if he's in deep water or not. From the questions to the statements, it all hit him. He wanted to address it, to talk back. Do anything to not be silent again.

Unlike yesterday.

_'I can't... Just. Not now...'_

"Sure, I'll deal with it."

The blonde heard a feminine voice and immediately all of what's going on his head was pushed away to see who that voice was. He saw Ninomiya Maiko reading some papers with serenity and integrity. The pinkette was under a stray Sakura tree with the petals cascading as a cold breeze brushed her while reading. She had one of her hands on the articles to not let it fly off into the sky; the other keeping her hair in place and out of her face. She had a cool and serene look furthering the ethereal profile of her. As soon as she saw him entering school grounds she flashed a small yet angelic smile before greeting him.

"Good morning Futaba-kun."

The current image of the pinkette with all the natural occurrences appearing all around her left him stunned. Before their little "meet up" he always seen her as the Japanese version of Elizabeth Bathory. But now it was a complete 180. He... didn't know what to describe her. He merely stood there captivated whilst pondering on what to describe the girl he's currently staring.

"...Futaba-kun?" She called him out a second time.

"Ahh! Sorry! Morning Ninomiya." He responded, turning red in embarrassment. But not before chastising himself for getting stuck over her salutations.

_'Dammit... I look like a dimwit just now.'_

"So what's up?"

"U-Uhhh... Nothing! Nothing."

_'C'mon man, calm down! She's just talking.'_

"Really? Your face is red though."

"Err... Well..."

"Hmmm...?" Her head tilted to the side.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Is it Neiko again?"

_'Well no.' _"You can say that."

She breathed out in disappointment after which she shook her head. Otohiro mentally sighed in relief.

"Sorry. I'm just tired since this morning." He said scratching his scalp to which Maiko made a smirk and tapped his forehead with the back of her hand.

"Relax, I'm not putting you down or anything." _'Besides I know full well what you're going through.'_

More than anyone.

"Thanks..." Otohiro breathed out in relief. Maiko then turned around while responding and showing him the drudgery she begrudgingly accepted.

"No problem. Now before I have to deal with all of "This" here Futaba-kun how about we hang out for a bit. Until school starts at least. What do you say?" She said sweetly as she turned to face him once more still smiling.

His smile though small and answer was all that she needed to know.

"Yeah, definitely."

The two walked alongside each other just like before as the first group of students began to arrive. They started to talk about more things they liked, current events and make jokes here and there. A positive atmosphere was seen between the duo. By the time they reached their classrooms the teacher wasn't present so they resumed conversations sitting down; not knowing that they were seen by other students who were mildly amazed to see the outcast and stone cold girl talking to each other like they were the best of friends. They agreed, disagreed, laughed and sometimes pout. The students coerced with each other while in minor shock.

"No way..."

"Are you all seeing this?"

"Yeah..."

"Futaba and Ninomiya...?"

"You don't suppose..."

"It's a possibility."

"Well... with all things considering..."

"...Not far off from the truth really."

All and all it was a normal sight to see.

"Are you serious?" Maiko questioned him.

"Yes I am." He showed his phone with a paused video in one of the tabs. "This dude had fireworks gunning for him and he wanted his friends to be on it."

"Oh, jeez dude..." The girl watched the person in the video take a lit rocket underneath his trousers as he ran around on fire. She couldn't but giggle at their stupidity.

"I told you! And you didn't believe me! How dare you?!" Otohiro playfully poked her with his phone garnering more giggles from the girl.

"Okay! Okay! I believe you! I'm sorry!"

Unbeknownst to the two their closeness to each other led an almost plausible speculation from the crowd that, at least to them ringed true from what they're seeing.

Also unknown to them their joyful conversations gathered a particular girl who saw the whole event with contempt. Taking her time she approached towards there duo still sitting at their assigned desks and calmly...

"Well well well, what do we have here~?" A voice straining itself from being furious said. Otohiro felt his anxiety spike up while Maiko looked at him with worried eyes as she can see him freaking out internally.

_'Oh no...'_ She thought out knowing who that voice was.

It was Neiko and though she was smiling she is one unhappy girl.

"Ne, Oto-kun? Exactly what is going on here?" The boy in question merely responded in a nervous manner.

"Uhh... W-We're just talking Nee-chan... Nothing more."

"Really? Nothing more?"

"Really Neiko! We're just talking!" Maiko spoke up in his defense. She can't just sit there and let her friend's sister lead him into trouble.

"Mai-chan! I told you I won't let you date him!"

"D-Date him?! What're you saying?!"

"I should've seen this coming since you're so cute, if you confess to him he'll definitely say yes! I won't except it! I'll never except it! Never! Never!"

"Are you even listening to me?! Cut it out with your stupid delusions!"

Between the two arguing Otohiro took the word "Date" into deep consideration as the atmosphere quickly went from serious to comical. Looking away from his bipolar sister; carefully not to get himself into more trouble he looked to the Ninomiya girl and it made him point out the positives about her besides the casual talking they've became accustomed to. She's cute, pretty with a killer body to boot. There was also something more that made him feel a certain way. More components that made him feel...

Happier?

Calmer?

Secure?

So busy with his thoughts that his entire body went into autopilot with his mind influencing his tongue.

"I... wouldn't mind dating her." He said out loud.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I can't quite hear you~?"

The boy clasped his mouth as he burned in embarrassment along with the girl he was mentioning.

"Nothing..." He murmured but the damage was dealt. An angrier than before sister and her flustered friend. Underneath it all however he was true to his word. Especially when he had all his thoughts back together again.

He really wouldn't mind being her boyfriend.

"Otohiro-kun you dummy..." Maiko also murmured out loud before shaking her head on how she said his name. _'Otohiro-kun?! What am I saying?!'_

Her blush burned brighter than the sun.

In between the two steam pouring, red faced individuals the older Futaba sister was stuck between sorrow and anger at the two for being friendly (or in her case infatuated) with one another. The way they talked and played with such delight struck a nerve within her that made her march towards them. It was a nightmare come true on what she's seeing. They were close. Too close.

She didn't like that.

Not one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:_ So I do want to point out that I made some major additions on chapter 1. The whole first chapter was written in 24 hrs as a challenge and I felt dissatisfied with what I put down hence the edited chapter. Doing the edits and chapter 2 took MONTHS, just goes to show how hard it is to brainstorm to the point of insanity._

_Also I'm focusing more on Never Meant mainly because what I'm writing down feels more personal than fantastical especially writing parts for Otohiro__. He's a very relatable character and I didn't per se like seeing him in Ecchi RomCom scenarios going right/wrong with minor realism and less believable pedestals to hold certain characters on. From what I've seen in the raws I didn't like the path the author's going but I did like the few backstories in the manga which gave more clarity as to why some of the characters act the way they are._

_Sidenote: He's pretty cute, not gonna lie. Way cuter than Naruto at least lol._

_Anyways I'm rambling again, here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it._

**_-[I]-_**

_When The Sun Sleeps_

_Acoustic cover by mcestudiors, instrumental cover by Axel XG, original song by Underoath_

* * *

_"Another argument..."_

_"Another long, mind-straining argument..."_

_"She always make it seem so personal."_

_"It's always like that with her."_

_"It's always the same."_

_"What's the point...?"_

_"...With her around."_

_"..."_

_"60 reps. Nice."_

_"Maybe buying that pull-up bar was a good idea after all."_

* * *

_***BAM!***_

_***SMACK!***_

_***CRASH!***_

A scuffle. Outside at the school walls, two boys were down and out, beaten to a pulp. Scrapes and bruises marred them as their opponent walked away with his hands in his pocket. First attack of the day but not his first rodeo. This was uniform to him when angry, jealous schoolmates decide to "teach" him a lesson. What lesson they're referring to he doesn't know nor does he want to as it was clear since day one that these lessons include violence of all things and so the boy responded in kind.

It was a typical day for Futaba Otohiro.

_'Second time this week...' _He said in his thoughts as he twisted his wrist a bit. A couple brawls with a few knockouts and these guys still continue to press their petty issues regarding his presence.

Especially around a certain sister of his.

Speaking of which...

_"C'mon! Play with me Oto-kun~" _The boy unfortunately remembered her attempt on continuing their godforsaken "Playtime". His bipolar encounters with her really pushes his stance on Neiko being mental. Not a full 24 hours has gone by and she starts off enraged in the facade of a smiling girl before going back to her questionable routine.

Dammit all, now he's blushing. The running thoughts of what happened this morning still bothered him. After all who wouldn't be flustered by the fact that a girl of her caliber was clinging on to you while you're sleeping.

In her sleepwear no less.

He needed a cold shower and an espresso after that.

"Dammit..."

"Yeah, yeah I get it Neiko."

"That voice..."

_"I'm sorry..."_

His heart started to beat faster as his cheeks increased in temperature with each passing palpation. That familiar, comforting voice. He looked up to see two girls on the second floor walking alongside one another near the windows caught his eye and it drew his attention when they started to talk. One had long black hair while the other had shorter pink hair. The former began spewing both nonsensical fiction while intertwining it with smart ideas regarding the school and it's classes. The latter girl on the other hand looked more exhausted with each coming sentence, using "Okay's" and "Sure's" to keep the conversation going.

"I feel sorry for you Maiko..." He could see the pain in her eyes when she massaged her temples. "Then again I have to deal with _"__Her" _everyday y'know."

Soon as they parted ways Otohiro took to entering the busy school entrance with his backpack secured in his shoulder. Once there a serene yet surreal disposition hit him.

It was completely out of the ordinary.

"Hey Futaba! See you at Hasaki-sensei's class!" One guy in gym clothes saluted before running off.

"Uhh... yeah sure. See ya..."

"Morning Futaba-kun! How are you today?" A girl said while walking with her friends.

"I'm... o.k. I guess. Thanks for asking."

His schoolmates greeted him like it was normal. There were no signs of malicious glares nor there was any indication of the students isolating him. It was... weird. For a loner like him to receive some recognition albeit through short greetings. Going from being despised to being an individual minding his own business.

"What's going on..."

He wish he knew. This was all too strange for him. Scratching his head he went inside his classroom, searching through his memories on the new shift of the environment. Was this a prank? Why bother? The last thing they want to do is torment him. Opposite day? Unlikely, considering this morning. If it was like that then those two morons would've just left him alone. He tried to look back at the days that he might've caused a ruckus.

**_*Tch*_** _'Everyday's a ruckus with "Her" around.' _he thought out cynically before listing the days out, starting from...

"Let's see: January, nothing really happened except maybe...

"Futaba. Please answer the question." His teacher called him out as he continued pondering each and every timestamp of the year.

"Was it February...?"

"Correct. February the 8th, 1905 to be exact was when the Russo-Japanese War started..."

_'Huh?'_

Unknown to him as he was too busy remembering, he had unconsciously answered his teacher's question correctly. He saw his classmates giving him thumb-ups and looks of approval. The blonde merely sat there dumbstruck as these events began to overwhelm him. Maybe his pinkette friend was right.

"I am a dummy..."

* * *

"Why can't this go away..."

A lone student walked down the hallway caressing her temples with papers in hand. She didn't know what to make of this day. Her morning included small fights for missing clothes because of her brother, preparations for her current school day and the addition of her mother teasing the already tired girl for being friends (or in her mother's view: the girlfriend) of Futaba Otohiro, after which the sister of aforementioned boy bombarded her with many words and sentences that somehow interjects with each passing verbal exhale. Each event were like missiles striking deep within her brain. Hence the headache she's unfortunately cursed with.

A jinxed day for Ninomiya Maiko.

The short haired girl tried her best to ignore the growing pain, putting all her focus on the handful of paperwork she has gripped around her fingertips. It felt as if each step she took upped the ante on the pain scale; damaging her steel-like concentration. Pacing slow she unknowingly made contact with two members of the Student Council, one with long, curly hair and the other with shorter, puffy hair. Both of them waved before greeting their fellow member.

"Good morning Maiko!"

"It's nice to meet you again."

"Aika, Shiori. Good morning to you two as well."

"So how's it going? Besides the whole student council paperwork of course." Shiori said with a slight cheekiness in her tone.

Maiko sighed before responding. "It could be better. I have a really bad headache since this morning and it won't go away."

"You look tired Maiko-san, sound tired too. You want us to deal with the paperwork. We wouldn't mind." Aika said reassuringly.

"It's fine. These papers need to be sent to the P.E. office so it's not that far of a walk."

"Well we're both here with nothing to actually do so we'd like to at least give you some company just before you're done with your delivery."

"That sounds nice. Thank you." The pinkette gave them a warm smile before they walked alongside each other to the schoolyard.

"This is great! I have so much to discuss with you Maiko-san!" Aika cheered out with blatant enthusiasm.

"Huh? About what?"

"Duh! Your boyfriend, Futaba Otohiro-kun."

It was no secret that ever since the school's Lone Wolf and Snow Woman started to hang out with each other in lieu of their less than cordial greetings the entire student body took this sudden union as an official relationship. It became the talk of the century without everybody knowing the true backstory though one could point out their obvious intimacy.

Back to Maiko whose headache just now received an upgrade.

"I never saw it coming but I am proud of you and your new boyfriend Maiko. Not only is he our resident bad boy, he is quite the catch."

_***giggle* **_"He is pretty cute if you look past his Banchou guise. Too think that one of our own in the Student Council would have a boyfriend so suddenly."

"Especially with a guy like Futaba-kun."

"Hey, look at Maiko-san!"

"D'aww she's blushing."

"Fufu~ I would be too if I had a boyfriend."

That was the last straw.

_**"HE'S..."**_

But as soon as she started to scream the two girl's ears off a certain quote stopped her words in their tracks.

_"I... wouldn't mind being her boyfriend."_

This in turn left her in a more flustered state than before.

_"You're such a big dummy Otohiro-kun! Saying stuff like that out in the open!"_

"Wow. Maiko-san's face is crazy red."

"Uhh. Are you sure you're okay Maiko? You look sick."

"I'M FINE!"

She's technically not fine.

"What're you three doing here?"

A School Counselor walked up to them questioning their current locality. If the pink haired girl remembered correctly he's the one who called Futaba many times to his office regarding the boy's single rebellious act that is detrimental to the school's good image: Him dying his hair. No wonder Otohiro said he was a thorn on his side.

"Ah Sensei! The Vice-Principal told the Student Council that your printer machine is down. So he managed to save and reprint out the document that was supposed to be sent to you." Maiko explained whilst handing out the papers in her hand.

"Oh good. Been waiting for those. I swear even things in the future don't work." He said in a displeased tone of voice.

_'Isn't your printer outdated?'_ The girls sweatdropped at their teacher's criticism on technology. The Ninomiya girl recalled what the Vice-principal said about the old, worn out printer he keeps using. _'Shouldn't the school get him a new one?'_

"Regardless you've done your duty well. You can go back to your classes now."

But as soon as they took their leave a group of male students in dampened gym attire; carrying one of their own rushed down the hallway in panic. The person in question limped alongside them, torso bare, his arms fastened around their shoulders with a shirt stained crimson covering his head. They all shouted over one another furthering the chaos.

"Dammit! He's still bleeding!"

"Hey! Get him a towel or something!"

"We're almost there! Just keep his shirt on that gash."

The Counselor immediately walked up to the agitated group.

"What's going on here?!" Two of the boys spoke up for the distressed collect.

"Sensei! It's Futaba! He's got a nasty cut on his forehead!"

While the trio of girls gasped at who the wounded boy is their school superior however was exasperated when he heard the student's name. After all he is dealing with a "delinquent" and when it comes to delinquents there's always got to be a fight.

_***sigh* **_"What did he do this time...?" He questioned the two whilst massaging his head.

"Nothing!"

"What?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! We were all playing rugby out in the field until some guys from the other team jumped Futaba!"

"He managed to hold him off but one of those guys pushed him down and kicked his head in! With cleats!"

Aika and Shiori could only gape in utter shock at the merciless display done to the troubled boy. Never had they before seen violence being committed within school grounds, especially an act so gory. An event beyond alien to the two girls.

"Poor Futaba-kun..."

"How could this have happen?"

Between the present Student Council members in shock it was Maiko who was the most horrified. She personally witnessed the remorseless bullying done to Otohiro; though a small annoyance from her point of view it never went to this brutal extent. The pinkette clearly didn't see the full magnitude of the dark actions carried out by students from a revered education institute onto a boy who was minding his own business.

"Otohiro-kun..." Maiko whispered out with her hands covering her mouth.

_'Has it gone this far...?'_

* * *

Otohiro sighed through the process of antibacterial cleansing being done against his scalp. He figured that at this point with all the arguments and fights he has to endure the blonde would be accessible to some sort of hemorrhage like this one but he didn't knew when or where. Looking back to the game he played: Rugby, it was one of the few occurrences where he was contributing to a team albeit a temporary one but what stood out was that he was picked first by the assigned team captain. Soon after, he and his new comrades were in bit of a dilemma...

_"Alright so... Did anyone pick up what sensei said about the rules and positions?"_

_"Yeah... about that."_

_"Errrr..."_

_"Mmmm..."_

_"Well..."_

_"No."_

_"Figures."_

Well he couldn't blame them considering how unique the game is. Nevertheless the team captain gave a brief summary about rugby's synopsis on who goes where, what to do when they get there and why. Thus the game begins ten minutes after the teacher left them to their own devices. The crashing waves of tackling teenage boys were followed up with a flock of runners joining in and a descending lemon shaped ball.

All of this was done in a spam of 80 minutes.

By the end of the game finalized by a last second try Otohiro was greeted by a parade of praises and victory shouts followed up by him undertaking playful tousling complete with hand exchanges and friendly grapples as per the respect they were all giving him. The same uncanny atmosphere from this morning. At that point he was on edge. Becoming wary at their positivity considering how it all worked out in the past.

At least that's what his doubts says.

"Alright and we're done. This is what: second time this month? You have finally learned to be a bit more careful around your classmates now, have you Futaba-kun?" A pale, white-haired women said jokingly as she finished wrapping the roller bandage around his head.

"Cut me some slack Senkawa-sensei..."

The nurse, Senkawa Shizuka merely shook her head at his exhausted response. "I am, I am. It's just that you've became a regular here since your first year of secondary school. Though this is the first time you came not just with bruises but with lacerations and a minor concussion too?"

"Hence why I need a break." The blonde then laid down on the nursing bed to quell his dizziness.

"Half-naked though?"

"Sensei..."

"Fine... I'll leave you alone. For now anyways."

_'Of freaking course...'_ Otohiro bluntly said in his head before drifting off to his only safe space: sleep. As soon as he did hostile voices arrived and mercilessly did they reminded him the school's dark themes.

_"Hey! Fuck off Futaba!"_

_"What's your problem?!"_

_"I said fuck off you fucking monkey!"_

* * *

_'Another one.'_

_'Another group of irrelevant horndogs.'_

_'Going for the same damn prize.'_

* * *

_"You... knocked out Masaki..."_

_"And the rest of you morons are next if you don't leave me alone."_

_"Wh-Who do you think you fucking are?!"_

_"No-one so go away."_

_"After what you did to Masaki?! There's no way I'm leaving until I kick your damn head in!"_

* * *

_'Lucky hit...'_

_'It's fair we do the same.'_

_'Say... a few more times.'_

_'It is fair considering they've outnumbered you.'_

* * *

_"Stop! Stop! I'm sorry! I won't ever..."_

**_*WHACK!*_**

**_*WHACK!*_**

**_*SPLAT!*_**

**_*pant* *pant* _**_"Fuck... you... fucking dumbass..."_

* * *

_'Dammit!'_

_'Everything's fucked!'_

_'If only these bastards weren't stupid...'_

_'If only we weren't a part of this wretched cycle...'_

_'It's their fault!'_

_'It's her fault!'_

_'It's...!'_

* * *

_"Hey Futaba. Are you-Futaba!"_

_"..."_

_"Guys! Come here!"_

_"..."_

_"What happened?!"_

_"..."_

_"Crap! He's bleeding really bad!"_

_"..."_

_"Get him up! And tie his shirt on where the cut is! Hurry!"_

_"..."_

_"Stay with us Futaba. You're gonna be alright."_

* * *

_'Huh...?'_

_'Are they serious...?'_

_'Is this really happening...?_

_'...'_

* * *

**_*Later*_**

Maiko was worried.

Why wouldn't she be, given the violent account that happened recently. It was illusory yet vivid. From the blood to his immobile position and what she heard regarding his injuries. The pink haired girl was no stranger to bullies, she even thought of herself as one considering all the jokes and teases she committed but the volatility directed towards what she and many others deduced as a nobody...

She still couldn't wrap her head around it.

Fortunately or unfortunately depending who's viewpoint it is, the girl was sent to the infirmary when signs of her growing ailment came into fruition. As soon as it did she felt weaker and was pelted by fits of sneezing, face reddening and of course a spree of stinging headaches. With any luck she may visit Otohiro and see how he is holding up. As friends of course! Nothing more.

Nothing beyond intimate.

"Hello? Senkawa-sensei? Are you there?" Maiko knocked lightly before opening the infirmary door. She saw the school nurse spinning around on her chair, limbs extended and completely bored out of her mind.

"You spin me right round, baby~! Right round~! Like a record, baby~! Right round round round~!"

"Sensei?" The nurse hearing the pinkette's voice by the door stopped her self-entertaining notions with her feet planting itself on the stainless white tiles to put the twisting mechanics of her chair into a screeching halt.

"Ah! Ninomiya-chan! About time you come here."

"Ehh? Why'd you say?"

"Easy: You're sick right?"

"Y-Yeah, How did-" Before she got the chance to question her Shizuka enthusiastically fist pumped.

"Yes! Another one with no misdiagnoses! I'm on a roll honey!"

"Sensei..."

"Right. Your illness." The white haired woman went over to her desk and threw a pair of surgical masks from the drawer. "Here. Put these on for the time being. I'm gonna go out and get something for you and our sleepy, little friend over there. So do me a solid and try not to make too much noise okay~?" Before leaving the student council member to her own devices the white haired nurse gave a suggestive wink which left her puzzled on what she meant. As soon as she put her mask on a familiar male voice expressed his ill humour though in a sarcastic sense.

"She's a card isn't she?" The girl turned around to see her blonde friend sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Card? I don't know about that. If anything, she's random." Maiko huffed out in amusement. Otohiro merely shook his head before turning his attention to her, the surgical mask raised a question in his head.

"Are you okay though Ninomiya? Didn't mean to eavesdrop but..."

"Dummy. I should be asking you that." The pinkette cut him off as she walked over to him; eyes fixated on the bandage wrapped around his head. Combing his hair aside she lightly grazed the red-stained wrappings and immediately felt sympathy for the concussed boy. She then asked him a question, one that needed a prompt answer. "Does it still hurt?'

"A little... yeah."

"Good." Maiko then raised her hand and karate chopped his recovering cranium.

_***THWACK!***_

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?!"

"That's for worrying me to death you big dummy!" She said giving him a stern yet perturbed expression before a more gentle disposition became it's replacement. "And for not telling me..."

"Huh? Tell you what?"

"The bullying." His eyes widened when he heard that. "And how bad it is..."

"Oh... that..." She then rubbed his head with both hands expressing her regret in regards to her hitting him where it hurts.

"Was it always like this?"

"Yeah... Ever since middle school, with that whole toxic brother/sister comparison schpiel. Then Neiko started to grow bolder with her attempts to seduce me and it wasn't long before somebody wants a fight."

"People do call you a Bancho." Maiko pointed out to which Otohiro snorted in amusement.

"Bancho? Well they're only half right." His head lowered before speaking. "The difference is that I don't have a gang with me let alone like-minded people. I'm all alone."

"And what am I? Chopped liver?"

The boy's head raised after hearing her question in a mockingly offended tone. His wine colored eyes met with her scrutinizing golden pupils. Though he can't see it, the young man could tell she had an amused smirk underneath the medical veil.

"Yeah."

_***thud***_

"Shut up."

Playful punches are fun.

"Seriously though..." His arms wrapped around her waist as he laid his head near her neck. "I should be grateful that you're here with me; that you actually care ."

"You should..." She replied enveloping him the same way he did. "You're not alone anymore, dummy."

"Hmm..." The boy hummed in agreement. Joy superseding his doubts. All of the uncertainty, hesitation and disgust were now just background noise. Solace in a uncomfortable position.

Just like last time.

"Uhhh Futuba-kun, Ninomiya-chan... I don't mean to disturb your little time together but shouldn't you that _AWAY _from public spaces...?" Shizuka said awkwardly with medical utilities in hand. The two embracing each other were surprised when they heard the nurse's voice. Too busy to not even realize that they weren't the only ones here and that the older women was watching. "By the way Futaba-kun, I managed to grab some clean clothes for you. Now you can at least be decent in front of your girlfriend here."

"Eh?"

_'Clothes?'_ Looking past the sour face Otohiro was making and down to his fit torso she eventually registered the fact that he is in fact.

Naked.

_"KYAAA!"_

**_*SMACK*_**

"OW!"

_***Later***_

"Well... wasn't that exciting?"

Despite her best to lighten the mood and overlook the past couple of minutes Shizuka failed miserably as the moody atmosphere surrounding Otohiro and Maiko was still palpable as Japan's thickest fog day. In addition to the new bandages applied to the now fully clothed blonde, he was also sporting a glowing hand mark complete with a bitter look on his face. The one responsible for the reactionary slap stood there still beside him but with hands covering her scarlet stricken face. Her shame had reached new levels as a few key sentences echo all throughout the crevices of her mind.

_'I can't believe it! I hugged a boy! A boy! A NAKED BOY! IN FRONT OF SOMEONE! I can't believe it!'_

Despite previously being shirtless she took the boy's bare form as nudity so it didn't help the girl with her embarrassment.

"Anyways Ninomiya-chan even though you have flu-like symptoms you definitely do not have influenza. Instead you have a bad case of hay fever so I'm gonna let you go home and you're going to take a day or two off just so you can ease the impact a bit with some rest and medicine. Also Futaba-kun I'm gonna give you the day off as well and if you can please escort Ninomiya-chan to her home for her sake at least." The nurse said after giving the two their absence and leave papers.

"Hai sensei..." Otohiro said in a monotone manner. The two left, still in dire, emotional straits as Shizuka closed her eyes and crossed her arms in defeat.

_'Geez... that was... abnormal to say the least. Wonder what's gonna happen next?' _Sure enough a rapid pattern of frantic footsteps can be heard within the woman's hearing range, answering the question in Shizuka's mind. Suddenly the door was forced open by a certain black hair girl, visibly hysterical.

_***SLAM!***_

"OTO-KUN!"

_'Should've known...'_

* * *

"Futuba-kun?"

"Ninomiya."

"Let us never speak of this. Ever."

"Agreed."

His response indicated a robotic demeanour still active even after leaving the school premises. There was really not much to talk about as Otohiro was busy calming his embittered thoughts and Maiko trying her hardest to bring under control the shyness occupying her emotions. Looking back to the infirmary Otohiro did rescind his opportunity to wear a shirt after his was completely ruined by the copious amount of blood he spilled.

_'I guess it's my fault for not acknowledging Senkawa-sensei... And it's also my fault for not telling Maiko that I'm shirtless... Hope that slap makes us even. Hmmm...'_ Otohiro grumbled in acceptance while caressing the fading mark on his cheek. Breaking his train of thoughts was a thud he heard from behind. Turning around he saw Maiko leaning against a random wooden fence. The long way back home began to take a toll on the afflicted girl.

"Ninomiya?!" He ran to her with haste as worry took control.

"I'm... fine..." She said through the pain.

"Doesn't look like it."

"Says you... We're almost there... so don't worry..." The girl stood up despite her exhaustion. "I can still walk home..."

"Fat chance." Without warning or thought he lifted her up placing one arm under her legs and the other on her back. It's as if she hasn't had enough embarrassment in her lifetime, this happens.

"F-F-F-Otohiro-kun! What're you doing?!"

"Giving you a break! Now shut up and let me do all the work!"

She wanted to scream. She wanted to tell him how humiliating it is having the boy bridal carry her home while adding a few more Dummy's just to be sure.

But she couldn't. Her fatigue got the best of her.

Laying her head near his she let him have this victory unaware that the boy's heart started to race. And it's not because of the extra labour he's burdening himself with.

_'She said my name...'_

**_*Later*_**

Finally arriving to the Ninomiya household Otohiro laid the now asleep Maiko down gently while entering the building with permission granted by the aforementioned girl. Using her key to bypass the locked door he took a small peek inside and saw no-one.

"Looks like her parents aren't here yet." The boy said to himself before picking his friend up from the concrete ground. "Up we go."

Entering in Otohiro put both school bags aside before exploring to find the right bedroom to place the girl in. He took notice on how nice the house is. There wasn't really anything thatcan be considered excessive and it had a serene quality to it. A few minutes passed and he managed to find Maiko's room.

"It would help if you're awake you know." He said to the sleeping girl in his arms. Carefully putting her down on the soft bed he wrapped her in with the blankets that were set aside. Seeing her sleep even under harsh symptoms instinctively made him stroke her face with his fingers, palms and knuckles.

"You're difficult... But a blessing at the same time. How did you manage pull that off I wonder?"

He then left her to sleep peacefully, closing the door behind him without making too much noise. Though there is one issue the boy has to deal with.

_'What now?'_

He's sure as hell he doesn't want go back home but he couldn't just stay here and do nothing. Going to the living room he decided he should do what he always does best: Chores. From vacuuming to dusting to rearranging and to the dishes he bided his time, thinking of something else to do aside from doing household errands. Rummaging through his wallet post chore completion he saw inside the collected winnings from his curry dish idol fiasco thing from Whole N' Organic. It was then he had an idea.

_'Maybe they have something for Maiko.' _Taking his chances the blonde left the Ninomiya household and ventured off to find the grocery shop. Putting all of his trust to his memories he navigated through every street, passing through every block without delay. Minutes flew by, measured by the wandering clouds obscuring the sun and sky.

"There!" Otohiro said in relief once he saw the store's sign. Going past it's automatic doors, the boy pulled out his phone and typed away whatever answers the internet can provide for treating hay fever. Once done he grabbed a random and began shopping. Starting with an array of fruits and vegetables he went deeper into the store to grab some protein such as chicken and eggs while also taking in a few ingredients to make some tea. After filling the basket with all the necessities he needed the boy immediately went to a nearby register occupied by a familiar face.

"Futaba-kun!" She greeted him with a smile on her face.

"You... You're the announcer... From the cooking challenge." The boy said in surprise.

"Yup!" The woman gave him a salute before introducing herself. "Konno Ichika, current manager of Whole N' Organic!"

"You're the manager?!"

"Darn right I am! But enough about me. What brings you back here Futaba-kun?"

"Oh... You know my friend Ninomiya right?" She nodded. "Well let's just say she's a bit under the weather so I'm buying a little something something for her. Just to make her feel better."

"Awww, that's so sweet of you~!" The compliment made the boy scratch his blushing cheek.

"Though I do have a bit of a conundrum."

"What is it?"

"Medicine. Ninomiya has a bad case of hay fever therefore she needs remedial help but what to get for her I really don't-"

"Aah! Say no more Futaba-kun!" Ichika abruptly interrupted him. She then pulled out her phone and in a blur of poking and scrolling down the illuminate screen she dialed a close friend.

"Hello? Katsurako? Yeah I need some advice regarding allergy medicine, any ideas?" Adjusting her glasses Ichika took a pen and notepad out to jot down what she heard over the phone. "Hmhmm. Okay. Awesome, thanks Katsurako. We'll talk again later. Bye." Putting her phone away she ripped the written page off the notepad and gave it to the boy. "Here Futaba-kun. There's a pharmacy just down the road, you'll find what you need there."

"Thank you Konno-san. Without this-"

"No need to thank me. I'm always glad to help. Now let me help you with your groceries here." The atypical scene of audible beeps and plastic bags being filled up begins. Otohiro readied his wallet for the eventual totaling of his grocery shopping. He cringed a bit when he saw the overall amount before sighing in reluctance.

"Well that put a dent in my pockets." He said in somewhat low spirits to which Ichika gave him a rather opportunistic thought.

"You know... We do have a job opening for Whole N' Organic's café. If you want I can give you application for it."

"Really?!" The woman smiled when she saw his bright response.

"Yup!" She then gave him the form filled with the standards of an application paper such as questions in regards to personal information, general information, education history and job experiences. "Just fill it up and give it to me whenever you have the time."

"Th-Thank you! I-" A sole finger shushed him in his verbal tracks.

"I told you, you don't need to thank me." The manager then handed him the now scanned and paid materials prior to shooing him away. "Now go on! Go get that medicine for your friend. It's gonna rain soon."

"H-Hai!" Taking the paper and bags Otohiro dashed out of the shop doors with renowned vigor. The bespectacled girl leaned down on the end of the conveyor belt and watched the boy leave with a smile on her face.

"He's so lucky to have you Ninomiya-chan." Ichika's joyful face transformed into a commiserate loom as she called to mind the mood Otohiro had prior to coming here. "All of that anger and dejection... Repressed within the confines of his isolated heart. Had you not be there for him... "

...

* * *

It goes without saying that Life is difficult for everyone; everyone has bad days. Everyone has trouble in their life. Those quotes detail Maiko's present set of circumstances perfectly. Not only is her allergen-based symptoms still existent and palpable, her physical state however is nearly diminished. Leaving the poor girl still weak and prone to coughing/sneezing fits and occasional headaches.

Though that was not the end of it.

A string of barely audible sounds kept her up. It only grew louder and louder to the point where she couldn't even sleep.

_'It's already bad enough that I have to deal with this stupid allergy crap...'_

Using what remaining supply of energy she has left in her body the girl moved the blanket aside and arose from the bed. What stopped her from going downstairs was her uniform drenched in sweat. Maiko inwardly shivered, out of disgust and notwithstanding the noise down below she picked out her less than casual sleeping attire alongside a random towel and fresh pair of undergarments before going to the bathroom for a quick shower. Starting from rinsing away the sweat to the use of soap and shampoo after which she grabbed her towel, dried herself off of any soap residue prior to applying body care essentials.

Now removed of sweat and sticky clothes in spite of her ailments the pink haired girl went downstairs to see who or what is making that racket. Every step she descends to the living room made her more aware of what noises she's currently hearing. Instead of a jumbled discord of noise, it was voices.

Voices she's all too familiar with.

"Ahhh~ Your soup is absolutely incredible!"

"T-Thank you."

"You can taste everything here!"

"I try to get the best for this dish."

"It's actually better than what I can whip up!"

"It's not THAT great..."

"I concur!"

"Mom?! Futaba-kun?!"

Right in front of her sitting in the couches holding a bowl of soup chatting away was her friend and mother. There was a certain amiable environment emanating between the two that was not lost on the shocked girl. Both Otohiro and her mother turned to see her standing there in front of the staircase.

"Mai-chan! Glad to see you up and about!"

"Hey..." the boy meekly greeted. Quite the opposite to the household's matriarch enthusiasm.

"What's going on here?" The girl questioned.

"We were just here; getting the chance to know each other."

"What she said."

"And I have to say: it's been so far great having you around! Especially since you bought all of these expensive things to make my daughter feel a little bit better!"

Maiko tilted her head as she saw in the corner of her eye a few things on the dining table. Discarded shopping bags with its contents outside. Even with a stuffy nose she can point out the smell of meat and greens coming from the metallic pot, a cache of spices she hasn't seen before laid near the spice rack and a variety of medicine designed to minimize the effects caused by allergens. She glanced at the boy responsible for buying all of those things cover his face with his hand to hide a growing blush.

"I feel like I have to. Given her condition and all." He said softly.

"All the more reasons to not dislike you! Though I am rather sad that you removed that blonde hair of yours. It was so pretty when I first saw it!"

_'What...'_ This was news to the younger Ninomiya girl. It could be her brain still processing everything that she is seeing or the shifting frequencies of her awake, dwindling consciousness. Either way the boy's hair had, in fact changed colors. This is her first time seeing him with his natural black hair and it left her speechless. _'How did I not see that...?' _Perplexity changed into interest as Maiko's eyes suddenly dropped into a half-lidded gaze and a curled finger rested beneath her lips. _'So this is what you look like with black hair.'_

"I didn't want to come off looking like a thug so I got rid of it." He said while scratching his hair, the blush not leaving his face.

"Hmm... That's fine! It just goes to show that you have style and personality!"

"T-Thanks..." _'Jeez... First Ichika, then Katsurako-san and now Maiko's kaa-chan. Just how many more compliments am I gonna get?'_ Otohiro's sardonic thoughts were followed up by a ray of orange light hitting his eyes. Looking outside through the window he saw daylight fading away in the form of a darkening sunset enclosed between drifting rain clouds. A mesmerizing sight to see but a forlorn one as well.

"Goodness! Look how late it is!" The Ninomiya mother gasped in surprise.

_'Ten past seven. We've been talking for hours.' _Otohiro said to himself while glancing at his half dead cellphone. After getting up from the couch the black haired boy then bowed with utmost respect. "Sorry for coming out brash but I have to leave. It was a pleasure to meet and have a talk with you."

"Oh No no no! The pleasure is all mine Otohiro-kun! Please come visit whenever you're nearby!"

"I will Kaa-chan..."

_'OTOHIRO-KUN?! KAA-CHAN?! WHAAA-'_

"Maiko?" Said girl sputtered out erratic, incoherent words and phrases given how quick the surprises are. With the friendly conversation to the medicinal inventory to the boy's back in black hair it was not the end of it as she felt her head touch the warm fabric of Otohiro's shirt. His heartbeat racing and his face displaying a mellow look combined with a bright blush. "I'm glad you're alright." His arms wrapped around her again. "You scared the crap outta me when I saw you fall over. Hopefully that'll be the last time, yeah?"

She didn't know what to do. Everything was going a million miles per hour except for her. How he said her name so casually while embracing her it's...

"I-I-I'll... try... Otohiro-kun..." The boy let go and presented her with his rare, appreciative smile. Something that still gets to Maiko; leaving her a flustered mess. Breaking the touching scene however was her mother who let out a blissful sigh before saying.

"How adorable~."

Shame became Maiko's only emotion and it wasn't just her. Otohiro fighting through his fluster and asserting his gentleman idiosyncrasies managed to briefly curtail the estranged atmosphere by begrudgingly letting the girl go from their embrace following with initiating the ritsurei, bowing while standing sign of respect.

"I'm sorry! I have to go now! Enjoy the rest of your evening!" He said before running off.

"Bye-bye Otohiro-kun! You be careful now!" The Ninomiya matriarch shouted out from the open door. She then let out another sigh. This one however was more of a satisfactory sigh than a blissful one.

"Hah~! That was a fun evening! Wouldn't you agree Mai-chan?"

No response. The pinkette is slowly taking everything into account. It was hectic to say the least. Hectic to the point that she's stuck in this statue-like stupor. Not reacting to what her mother is saying nor the afflictions that are still there. Processing and rebooting her brain found a way to formulate a lucid rumination.

_'He's so sweet...' _Not counting the latest or earlier discomfiture she brought to mind all the obstacles Otohiro went through for her sake. It didn't look easy when he bridal carried her home, forage for allergy treatments, cook a fantastic meal; all the while looking presentable in front of her family even when he decided to firmly insinuate his rebellious attitude towards his sister and the people around her.

It didn't matter. He did this for her. _"The Useless Little Brother"_ himself. A title he and many others have come to accept but for the pink haired girl it was oxymoronic. If there's anything useless about Otohiro Futaba then she clearly hasn't seen it yet.

This was upsetting.

A kind, hardworking, devoted young man pushed aside so harshly. Treated little more like a pest. Because of breaking one little, harmless rule. Because of not being academically gifted.

Because of...

"Mai-chan...? Are you alright?" Her mother's worried voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She showed concern when seeing her daughter's face full of sadness and pity. A full minute has passed and Maiko finally said something in reply.

"Mom... Can I ask a favor from you?"

* * *

Another day, another series of odd occurrences. As soon as he stepped into school grounds he was showered by voices of concern and shock regarding mostly around his current condition and the sudden return of his original hair color. Though Otohiro tried to defuse the panic around him the volume of the student's voices became too much for him to handle. It took all but the mere sound of the school bell ringing for the crowd to finally disperse giving the overwhelmed boy room to breathe. He reassured everyone that he'll answer all of their long awaited questions in due time.

When will that be? Who knows? Not even the boy himself knows.

For now the Futaba brother is going to spend the rest of his break at the rooftop, lying down and listening to his selected playlist of varying songs and albums. This was the only thing normal for him. Isolated from the outside world; where no-one can disturb him. Taking every single second into account, paying no mind to the organized chaos below him. By the time one of the tracks came to an end he heard the door open alongside a girl's voice.

"There you are."

Lifting himself off from the ground he saw Ninomiya Maiko standing there at the side of the door. This wouldn't be strange considering how often the two meet up but what sets this meeting apart from all the others is the girl's sudden change in appearance. In place of her natural pink hair was the night-like shade of black. Every hair strain on the girl's head that was once pink turned; not one follicle was exempt from dyeing. This was unexpected, so unexpected that the boy's shock somehow intertwined with instinctual enthrallment.

How does that work? Who knows?

_'Pretty...'_

"So this is your little nest huh? It looks surprisingly comfortable."

Aforementioned boy is still staring.

"Man, you can see the entire town from up here!"

Still staring.

"Could go without the sun though."

Staring.

"Hey. Are you listening? Hello?" The boy returned from his dazed expression by the sound of two fingers snapping in front of him.

"Ah sorry!"

"Jeez dude, what was that about?"

"It's just that..." He's trying his best to not sound stupid.

"Hmmm?"

"Well... Your hair.. _***thwack***_ Ow! Hey!" And he failed miserably as the girl karate chopped him once again.

"Really? You sat there looking like a complete dunce just because I dyed my hair?"

"Ahhh..." His answer was all she needed to hear. Shaking her head the girl's hand patted him gently before talking.

"You're not only one who can change styles Otohiro-kun."

"Ah yeah." A sudden realization when he heard his name. "Wait, you-"

"Said your name?" She hummed in response. "I mean we are on a first name basis now are we?"

"Uhh... Yeah... but."

"There is but and I'm gonna tell you right now!" Yanking his tie to assert her coming stance the now black haired girl flashed him a warning smile before saying the following words. "You are only allowed to say my first name when we're both alone. Outside of that you can only say my surname and nothing else. Is that understood Otohiro-kun?"

"H-Hai... Maiko..." Giving him another sweet smile (another wave of face flushing and rapid heartbeats) she let go of his tie before sitting down next to him. She also plucked out one of his earbuds and listened in to the song of his choice. The bubbly electronic beats, soft piano chords and seldom guitar notes fills her with a sense of nostalgic serenity.

"I love this song."

"Same. Never pictured you listening to this song."

"Well I grew up listening to songs like these. It's been decade since I first heard it and it's still on my playlist. What about you?"

"It's just one of those songs where it hits you in a weird way. You think about the good and bad times; wondering how it came to this, to today." His head went up to the cloudless sky. "Maybe things could've been different. Maybe the choices I made weren't the only ones. Just maybe..." An unexpected yawn interrupted his train of verbal thought.

"Tired?" She said to which he responded with a hum and a nod. "Take a load off then Otohiro-kun. You deserve it."

"Mmm... Thanks... Maiko..."

Watching him close his eyes without any objections, the words seemingly tired was a huge understatement. Can't blame him after all. Considering yesterday with the excessive but beneficial shopping/walking/cooking/humiliation and today, handling the newfound popularity with the best of his oratory abilities as a horde of new admirers who were in a state of worry and excitement comically overwhelmed him. Seeing his hand open the girl lightly touched it with her own meanwhile placing her head right above his shoulder.

"You're beating a dead horse Otohiro-kun." Their fingers entwined together. "Don't dwell on it too much you dummy."

Unbeknownst to the duo a group of female students watched their interactions with each other from the door's sole window pane. They expressed their delight in a quiet tone so they won't get caught in the action.

"So cute~!"

"They look so perfect together~!"

"Ooh! I've got to take a picture of this!"

"What's going on?"

Turning around the three girls saw Neiko with a curious look on her face. She was going to have her typical _"Love-Love Time" _with Otohiro knowing that the roof is his personal getaway. However these girls were here first which was bizarre and hampering to the activity she enjoys to a great extent.

"President! President! You have to see this! It's the cutest sight you're ever gonna see!" The Futaba sister blinked. She was no stranger to cute things and enjoyed watching such a phenomenon. Moving past the trio Neiko took a peek of what's outside that brought their attention. And what she saw soured her attitude. Interest shifted into anger and envy as she continued looking at her little brother and best friend comfortably resting.

"Isn't it adorable President?!"

"Get out..."

"What-"

"I. Said. Get. Out." The sight and sound of Neiko's restrained fury scared them away leaving the Student Council President by herself with the two cozy people in front of her. They were in for a rude awakening. More importantly she's going to have a talk with her dearest little brother.

A long, _LONG_ talk.


	3. Chapter 3

_Empty by Juice WRLD_

_Rest In Peace Young Legend_

* * *

_**Inside The School**_

Kobayashi Daikichi was one of the first out of many students who directly/indirectly expressed his regret and make amends to Futaba Otohiro. As a cog to the whole _'Hatred For Futaba Otohiro' _machine which gradually fell into disrepair after the former blonde showed his selflessness and goodwill with no need for recompense (also him dating council member Ninomiya Maiko) Daikichi went out of his way to investigate the core of unhealthy animosity sent to Otohiro. Making use of his position as Vice-president of the Student Council he discovered and dislodged the venomous actions done by both students and surprisingly teachers. Reporting unscrupulous behaviour at the same time hindering any and all malign indiscretions.

All the while he was hanging out with the man himself like they were the best of friends. In turns out from first-hand experience Futaba Otohiro is a swell guy to socialize with.

For now that'll have to unfortunately wait as he is busy lending a hand to a busy student: one Arikawa Kōtoshi, formerly Arikawa Hime who breathed out a sigh of relief after he and Daikichi finished moving a myriad of instruments and equipment to the school's auditorium.

"That's the last of the hardware Kōtoshi-san."

"Awesome. Have you heard anything from Futaba yet?"

"Yeah, he just texted me saying he's on his way."

The two boys than sat down, Daikichi over at the drum set and Kōtoshi on the ground with a bass guitar in hand, their conversation still progressing.

"It's weird isn't it?"

"Hmm?"

"Ever since we've became friends with Otohiro-senpai everything has suddenly became more..." Daikichi tried to think of a word to perfectly describe their future consequence but Kōtoshi beat him to the punch.

"Tranquil."

"Yeah! More so than usual."

"I hear you..." The story with Kōtoshi first meeting Otohiro was an uplifting succor in regards to a problem the effeminate boy had with debt, joblessness and abandonment. He talked about his issues after the black hair boy easily steamrolled those pervy loan sharks that kept harassing him. One of his issues concerns the contract given by three girls that state and he quotes:

_"From now on, I vow to spend my high school life while crossdressing, and become the girl's lapdog. I vow to strictly adhere to the following items. For the record: I won't talk back. I will do whatever I'm told. I'll happily become a toy. I'll throw away my pride, that's it."_

If he agrees than they'll reward him with a large wad of money. When he heard that Otohiro said one thing that stuck with him still to this day.

_"__Dude, you should keep your life free from the love of money. Be satisfied with what you have because a few yens isn't worth losing your dignity."_

Since then Otohiro convinced the boy to ascertain a new life with some help from his family who works in law. Then he asked his boss to give Kōtoshi an application to Whole N' Organic. From there his life began to stabilize with a new name, less loan sharks and no potentially illegal contracts. There is still the matter of his parents who got him into this mess and the trio of deviant minded girls but he could care less,

They're dead to him now.

"It's for the best that he's here right?"

"Huh? What do you mean Kōtoshi-san?"

"I mean that things wouldn't be better if it stayed the same. Remember all of those toxic people that kept other students down just because they're different, if it hadn't been for you, Futaba, Ninomiya who knows what the school could've become."

Daikichi nodded with a small smile. Gone was the day of unexplainable hatred and as of today the Vice-president still couldn't wrap his head around his superior (and crush), Futaba Neiko's motives revolving around her brother. This includes bold statements of love which in hindsight is hidden under a debris of obfuscation. Her choice of words is rather questionable once he looked back. This left a bruise on his perfect image of the Student Council President. But with all that being said he received another message from his compatriot.

_**Almost there. Give me a few minutes.**_

"Hey Kōtoshi-san. He's almost here." The bespectacled student said while grabbing a pair of drumsticks.

"Roger!" Kōtoshi plugged his guitar to the nearest amp before asking Daikichi a question. "Ne, Kobayashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Are there any news regarding Shimoshina, Ijūin and Abe?" Much to the confusion of the Arikawa boy Daikichi shrugged his shoulders, only knowing the fact that they dropped out.

* * *

_**The Futaba Household**_

"Since things are like that, I'll be practicing my acting skills at home!" Futaba Neiko declared with a smile and a puff.

"Feel free, I guess." Her brother responded nonchalantly.

"HELP ME OUT OTO-KUN! At least read the lines, okay?!"

"What?! Forget it!"

"Here the script." She then handed him the script for Snow White.

"Stop ignoring me! I'm not doing it!"

"But! I want Oto-kun to be the Prince though! Why didn't you agree?!"

"Because it's stupid to have me play the male lead! There's no way I'm going on stage with you there!"

"I really believe the Prince is a perfect role for Oto-kun! Riding on a white horse to greet Onee-chan..." Neiko sighed blissfully, imagining the scenario similar to the Disney adaptation of the Brothers Grimm's fairy tale while explaining it in full detail to Otohiro who's becoming more and more nauseous with each passing sentence. "And so on and so on!"

"You're fucking sick..." The younger brother spat out in disgust but it went over the elder sister's head.

"Alright! Where are gonna start...? Ah! The kiss scene!" Suddenly the script was torn away from her grasp. Neiko then saw her brother tear the pamphlet into pieces, visibly enraged.

"You just don't fucking listen do you?! I'm not doing this shit!"

"O-Oto-kun..."

"Stop fucking calling me that! Do me a favor: Go find one of your dipshit fans and tell said dipshit fan to act the damn script for you!"

"B-But..."

"No?! Fuck you then! I'm done with your bullshit Neiko." He then stormed off to his room leaving behind a girl in utter shock. Locking his door the boy laid down on his bed trying to control his fury in solitary peace. Soon enough he heard his doorknob turning.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" He moved his drawer in front of the door before putting on his headphones to block out the sound. Otohiro pulled his phone out and saw an onslaught of messages coming from his sister.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" After his scream the boy peered downwards to see the stream of texts end. "Fuck..." He then pulled up his contacts to delete his sister's messages and saw one particular name that immediately grabbed his attention.

Ninomiya Maiko.

* * *

_The short haired girl didn't wait long for the whole argument to end. By the time Neiko left the rooftops Maiko saw the opportunity to go back and check on Otohiro who appeared more worn out than usual. He looked up to see his gloomy faced friend standing there rubbing her arm._

_"It's not your fault Maiko..."_

_"Yeah, right." She said sarcastically._

_"But it isn't..."_

_"Doesn't help the fact that you've just locked horns with her; all because I was just hanging out with you..." Her tone was clearly distraught. She really felt sorry for him._

_"..."_

_"Otohiro-kun... I'm sorry... I-" Said boy grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an embrace._

_"..." The words she had were stuck within throat __as the boy clung onto her tightly. Seeing how completely lost he's feeling she returned the favor, neither one of them said anything. Behind the tangle of dark hair the girl saw his phone on the ground. It displayed a few text messages that she managed to read for a bit before the boy she's hugging placed his face in front of hers. Maiko only saw eyes, empty and tired. Eventually she felt something soft touch her lips._

**_Yo_**

**_Got some more Rappa no Akuma_**

**_Hit me back if you wanna do business_**

* * *

**_*SHATTER!*_**

**_*BAM!*_**

**_*CRASH!*_**

"You're a fucking idiot Futaba Otohiro." He said chastising himself. His room now turned upside down and ransacked. "A goddamn, useless idiot. She's never gonna respond to you after what you did." Otohiro felt himself going further and further into the depths of mental dysphoria. There isn't anything he can do that won't end up with him screwing up and/or arguing to no end. He tried to steer away from such discrepancies but to no avail. Otohiro got the short end of the stick. He's got a few saving graces left, one of which is riskier than all the others however the old saying goes: _"Fortune favors the bold."_

All of a sudden the black haired boy received another message but from a different person.

Kobayashi Daikichi.

_**Hey Otohiro-senpai**_

_**Me and Arikawa-san got permission to use the School Band equipment. Zenimoto-san texted me saying he's coming when the Festival starts**_

_**Are you stopping by? We could practice for a bit**_

A lifeline...

_**Yeah I'm on my way**_

But before he runs off to his friends Otohiro grabbed a glass cup filled with steaming hot purple tea and chugged it all down. Going through his room side window he silently escaped the Futaba family premises, hopefully without his sister noticing the boy's disappearance.

* * *

_**Back On School Grounds**_

"Seriously, why do keep doing this...?"

"WHY DID YOU DYE YOUR HAIR?!"

"I'm asking the questions here."

"AND I'M NOT ANSWERING UNTIL YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"Yare, yare..." Maiko sighed in annoyance as she continued scowling at her brother who's dressed as a maid. Today is currently the school's 54th Annual Cultural Festival, the time where every student gets the chance to display their artistry and jollification in whichever way they deem fun. The festival was a bit of a turnoff to the short, black haired girl who for starters didn't participate in the maid café scenario due to the suffocating costume she was given. It was a stylish piece of clothing, she admits wholeheartedly however because of her relatively large... chest the dress is practically unbearable for her to wear especially for long periods of time. In addition, her brother is also a participant which she utterly lost interest once the girl saw him serving the beguiled customers. At this point she's barely doing anything, only reading social media posts and the renewed schedule from her part-time job. Maiko tried contacting her friend, Otohiro albeit with minor (i.e. severe) nervousness considering what happened between the two when they were alone last time, but the sound of his voice when he finally picked up indicated a _"Do Not Disturb" _tone which left her in low spirits once he cut the call short.

As soon as Ninomiya Anii went on break he bombarded his little sister with shocked inquiries and she responded with natural nonchalance.

"Black is the new black Anii. Everybody likes black, including myself."

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD ANSWER!"

"Well it's the only answer I'm giving you so-"

"Mai-chan! Where are you?! I'm in a bit of a pickle here!" Fortunately for the aforementioned individual she heard the Student Council President call her name out in alarm.

"So sorry I have to end this conversation Anii but I gotta go. Student Council issues and stuff."

"Wha- Oh no you don't! You're not just gonna ditch me-"

"I'llseeyouwhenIgethomebye!" Maiko then left her brother in the dust.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE! MAI-CHANN!"

* * *

"This better be important Neiko." The shorter haired of the black maned duo said begrudgingly. They met up in front of the stadium, recently tenanted by a random assortment of students from various classes. Apparently the play for Snow White had to be delayed and in view of the fact that they're postponing another group of students, specifically those from the music department took the timely mantle to perform early. As for the reason to the impediment of Snow White's theatrical performance.

"It is! It's a disaster Mai-chan! We've got a problem with the role cast!" Neiko said while still in her Snow White outfit.

"Cast huh? Alright, who's left on the character sheet?"

"The Prince!"

"Just the Prince?!"

"Yeah!"

"Are you nuts?! There's literally a bunch of guys here who will do anything to be in that role!"

"But I want Oto-kun to be the Prince!"

"Futaba-kun?! Why him?!"

"He's perfect for the role but he doesn't want to be a part of this magnificent fantasy! Uuu... Not only did he crush my dreams he even shouted at me..."

"And whose fault do you think it is?" Maiko muttered out with a hint of venom in her timbre.

"What?"

"Futaba-kun has every right to not take part of this. No it means no after all and yet you're here jeopardizing this Snow White act just because he doesn't want to play the role you so desperately want him to be." She then jabbed at single finger at her. "Neiko, you don't always get what you want so either you accept someone here to play the Prince or you continue doing this idiotic lunacy." Maiko made her point and sat down on one the auditorium chairs, crossing her arms.

"B-But-!"

"Don't you throw your buts at me Futaba! Make a choice or I'm not helping you."

"But!"

"I said-!"

"Testing." On the spur of the moment, the two girls heard a masculine voice over the wall speakers. They turn to see in front of the stage, Otohiro himself holding a microphone as a handful of guys appeared from the sideline curtains holding their instruments. He said a few more words through the microphone. "Testing. Ichi, Ni, San. Okay hopefully everyone of you can hear me. I wanted to say thanks for coming to our little venue today. It isn't everyday that we get this opportunity to play a few songs that we like in front of a live audience. But hey, it's for the culture. So without further ado, we hope you enjoy our performance. Boys! Never Meant! Let's go!"

At the count of 4 the collective played their beginning song of choice. The melodic sounds from the guitars and steady drum tempo left a calm impression to the crowd. The boy's softening vocals added to the serene atmosphere. Never in her entire life did Neiko believe that her little brother would be in a rock band nor did she taken into account his willingness to play these songs live. Beside her Maiko was mesmerized, considering she and Otohiro have the same taste in music this gig left her in a state of wonder and perplexity. She has always wondered why he hasn't taken the time to converse with her especially regarding an embarrassing moment and this answered it to an extent. Having said that the more she listened the more she realized that these songs were personal favorites of hers. From underground tracks such as "Dillon and Her Son", "Second Star on the Right" and "Concealed For Nothing" were covered masterfully alongside their more popular contemporaries: "Never Meant", "Understanding In A Car Crash", "When The Sun Sleeps" etc.

When it came to the Underoath song the band's tracklist promptly changed directions when Otohiro saw two familiar faces sitting at the front. He felt a chill run down his spine and something within snapped. It didn't deter the musical execution yet the change in sound was prominent. As soon as "The Approaching Curve" and "Fighting To Live" started playing the whole setting became sullen. "Room to Breathe", "End of Me", "The Scars Remain" were grieving songs that are intertwined with Otohiro's repressed anger.

The kicker came in the form of an activated screen and the fast-paced instrumentals of "7 Words". The song's lyrics were purposely altered, pointing at an unknown "She" and "You". It was at this point the audience's attention transformed into shock when Otohiro started to scream and bang the wooden floor below him with his fists and head, intentionally harming himself right in front of them. The screen added to the horror as it showed solid evidence in regards to his sister's perverted behavior. Calls/text messages that are borderline stalker-ish and abusive, lust-driven nude photos and videos on top of incestous statements of love.

All of Neiko's private desires became public in the short spam of 3 minutes and 44 seconds.

At the epilogue of the song Otohiro felt the world warp all around him, the microphone fell from his grasp and blood painted his face the second time. After taking his leave the screen changed, displaying a single video featuring him and the band on stage prior to their performance as the song "Rearview Memories" began to play.

These are his words to a special someone.

* * *

_God I know you hear me when I cry_

_God I know you're always here to listen, even when I say goodbye_

_But God that part of me, he never said goodbye, at least, not the way I wanted to_

_My heart, torn out, twisted up, heavy, tired but I wanted to tell her goodbye_

_But God, not the way some people do_

_This is not a goodbye_

_If I could just see through_

_I know I know I'm better off without this_

_And now here's my question_

_God, could you tell her that I love her?_

_Could you tell my best friend that I'll miss her?_

_Could you tell her my confession?_

_Tell her that I'm sorry that I lost_

_That I didn't overcome my depression_

_That I allowed so much aggression to build up_

_Could you tell her how badly I wish I took the time to tell her myself?_

_Hey? Do you remember the last time we met?_

_Don't you know I never blamed you for my sister's anger_

_But God I never tried to stop it, I should have tried but I let myself grow bitter and it only lead to darkness _

_Will she forgive me?_

_Hey? Do you know I much I care for you?_

_Even when we were not together_

_Even when I couldn't take it anymore_

_Even when you felt low_

_Hey, don't you know I prayed for you, I wanted you, you're forgiven_

_God, could you tell her that I love her?_

_Could you tell her that I'll miss her?_

_God, could you tell her I'm sorry?_

* * *

**_I missed our friendship_**

**_I missed our haven_**

**_I'm missing out on many things of what could be_**

**_In February I watched her joy grow brighter_**

**_Then August came she took off my scowl_**

**_I watched it shatter when it hit the ground_**

**_Hey Mai, it's ok_**

**_You can fall with me everyday_**

**_Hey Mai, it's ok_**

**_You can fall with me everyday_**

**_And I'll pick up the pieces when I can_**

**_I'll stand you on your feet_**

**_Like you always did for me_**

**_We are all going through the seasons_**

**_Everyone falls apart_**

**_Everybody has to get a new start sometime_**

* * *

_Dear God, I've met an angel now_

_She knows me better than my own family_

_I can confidently say that I found refuge within this weird little world you made_

_No longer will I feel cold from perversity and envy _

_When I touch her skin, I can't help but remember the way you grasped my shoulders_

_Given time I will feel this ball and chain no more_

_I've got heaven and hell on my mind all the time_

_I've got questions I never had before_

_I wanna know where it is, where you are_

_I've got demons here with me God_

_In the form of Wrath and Vice_

_I pictured you holding me when I am removed of such monsters_

_Along with the relieving grasp of our angel_

_And I knew that this kind of love still exists though foreign to me_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_So when you and her enter into my humble abode_

_With a love so tangible and secure_

_I dare not question such a gift_

_Levi said it best God_

_"Greater love knows none than this"_

* * *

**_What did you see? What did you see?_**

**_Will I know, Will I ever know?!_**

**_The coming dawn of me and the angel!_**

**_Will I sit next to her with open arms?_**

**_Will we ever speak?_**

**_Were we walking down the street we knew?_**

**_Did the Devil ever appear?_**

**_Did my hands rot?_**

**_Will I ever submit to fury? Never knowing mercy?_**

**_I want to know, I want to know!_**

**_I want to know where we'll go?_**

**_What does fate and time have to offer now?_**

* * *

_Dear Ninomiya Maiko, I don't hate you_

_I saw your selflessness in your sadness and after hugging you time and time again I don't even know why you were sad for my sake at all, heh._

_Maybe you'll tell me when we smile and tease and laugh __together again_

_I'm gonna think of you when I hold what little part of me is left_

_I'll do my best to fix my ruined self and make you happy like always_

_And in the end, I'm glad that you stayed here beside me all this time_

_And wiped my tears away_

* * *

The last few seconds of the video showed Otohiro openly crying as he dropped the mic before looking up to the ceiling with an anxious and fearful expression on his face.

Silence was the only response the audience provided.

* * *

_Songs referenced:_

_Dillon and Her Son by __The World Is a Beautiful Place & I Am No Longer Afraid to Die_

_Second Star on The Right by Strangers to Wolves_

_Concealed For Nothing by Burning Libra_

_Never Meant by American Football_

_Understanding In A Car Crash by Thursday_

_When The Sun Sleeps by Underoath_

_The Approaching Curve by Rise Against_

_Fighting To Live by Control_

_Room to Breathe by Blindspott_

_End of Me by A Day To Remember_

_The Scars Remain by Four Nights Gone_

_7 Words by Deftones_

_Rearview Memories by To Speak Of Wolves_

_Additional songs:_

_Numb by Linkin Park_

_I Hate Everything About You/Never Too Late by Three Days Grace_

_Lucid Dreams by Juice WRLD_

_Dead Memories by Slipknot_

_Through Glass by Stone Sour_

_Broken by Seether_

_Scars by Papa Roach_

_Maybe Next May by Secrets_

_Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects_

_Teenage Wastelands by More Than A Thousand_


End file.
